What happened after the hug?
by musical-aven
Summary: The title says it all...tag to that scene in Heroes pt2. :


**Summary:** What happened after the hug in Heroes pt2?

**Spoilers: **Heroes pt 1&2, season 7

**Disclaimer**: The characters don't belong to me. This story was written for fun.

**Author's Notes:** First of all, I think that Heroes 1&2 were great episodes! When I rewatched the hug scene in Heroes 2, I tried to imagine what would have happened after the scene cut. And that triggered this fic. Usually, I post one-shot fanfiction, but I might have another chapter for this one later.

**NB. **I wrote that this was complete, but i'm thinking about writing a second chapter...we'll see!

Feedbacks are always greatly appreciated as well as constructive comments!

Thank you and enjoy!

**What happened after the hug?**

"When you were lying there, I-" Sam stopped herself before her emotions took the best of her.

Every time she thought about when he was hit on that planet, her heart ached. She really thought this hit was going to be his last and she panicked. Sam Carter never panicked. But thinking about losing Jack O'Neill terrified her. That's why she came to see him, to assure herself that he was alright and alive. She felt her voice tremble when she finally said what she came to say:

"I'm really glad you're okay..."

And there we go, more tears. She was tired of crying in the last few days. Losing Janet had been really bad, now she cried because she almost lost Jack. When had she become such a sap? She saw him move toward her. _Keep it together in front of your CO, Sam_. But she couldn't. Not this time. She needed him to comfort her, she needed to feel his touch so that the pain would go away. And that showed all over her face, when she looked at him, inches away from her, pleading for his touch. He got it, as he usually does.

"Come here." He softly said, encircling his arms around her.

His arms felt strong and caring, exactly what she needed. She wanted to feel him close, to smell him, to feel him care for her. She felt his arms tighten even more and his face buried deeper in her neck. She suppressed a moan, this felt so good but it hurt so much at the same time. Sam shut her eyes and tightened her arms around him as well. She cried over Janet, over Jack's injury, and over the rules preventing them of doing this. Sam thought she felt moisture in her neck. This was the closest they had ever been of stepping over the line. They needed each other, and for once, they acted on it.

Sam didn't know how long they stayed like this, but when she had collected herself, she tried to pull back. But she felt Jack pull her back to him, not wanting to let go. She felt him breathe into her neck and mumble "Not yet." Sam felt her gut clench, as she realized that he needed her just as much as she needed his comfort. And so, she held him tightly, brushing her fingers at the nape of his neck.

When she felt Jack's breathing getting steady and slowing down, she knew he was getting sleepy. She wasn't surprised, as she suspected doctors had given him tons of painkillers for his ribs. This time, when she pulled back, he didn't resist. She stayed close to him and wiped her wet cheeks.

"You okay?" Jack asked softly.

"Yeah. Thank you."

They looked at each other and Sam actually saw the line just in front of them. This was as far as they could go, before crossing it. Jack looked tired, but his gaze was as intense as it ever was. All she wanted to do right now was to kiss him so that the pain would go away. Before she stepped too far over the line, Sam broke the eye contact and looked at his shoulder, where her tears had wet his shirt. She tried to get it dry by brushing it with her hand.

"Sorry, sir. You're shirt is all wet."

Jack looked at his shoulder, then back at her.

"S'Okay." He really didn't care.

Sam carried on, almost babbling.

"You should change it. Siler said it was cold outside today." She said, still looking at his shoulder.

"It took me 15 minutes to get this one on Carter, I'm not changing. It's fine." He still spoke quietly, as to not break their moment.

"No you need to change it." Carter continued.

She went for his drawer and chose a new shirt for him. She came back in front of him, unfolding it.

"Here sir, this will be better."

"Carter..."

"I wouldn't want you to get a cold, with your injury and all-"

"Carter!" he spoke firmly, as to wake her up.

He also put his hands on hers, so that she stopped unfolding the t-shirt. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

She looked at him, stilled. She teared up again and nodded.

"Okay..."

"Carter, are *you* okay?" he asked, concerned by her state.

She exhaled, looking at the floor.

"Yeah...I think...I just panicked, when I saw you get hit...and after Janet...I had to see you..."she babbled.

Jack sighed. She must have been pretty shaken up to come to him like this. He gently took the shirt from her hands.

"Here, I'll change if it'll make you feel better." He smiled.

She nodded in return. Jack started to pull off his old shirt but winced in pain.

"Damn..."he said under his breath.

Sam took a hesitant step towards him.

"Here, let me help."

She carefully took the shirt and pulled it over his head. She then stood in front of him, staring at his injuries. She thought about how close he got to being killed. If it wasn't from that jacket...Sam shook her head. He was fine! Alive and well. Jack tried to put the new shirt on. Carter didn't help him but was just staring at his torso, panic ready to take over her again. He tried to bring her back to him.

"Are you going to help me or watch me suffer, Carter?" he teased.

Their gazes crossed each other's for a moment. Sam gulped, realizing how intimate their position was. She shook her head and went to help him put the new shirt on. Even though, they made sure he didn't hurt himself, Jack still grimaced in pain a couple of times.

"Sorry..."Carter apologized.

"It's okay...here all set." He said, between gritted teeth. He pulled the last of the shirt down. "See, dry shirt, much better!" he said sarcastically, still wincing in pain.

All Sam could do then was laugh. She laughed at Jack and at this whole situation, where she came for comfort from her CO. All of this seemed so ridicule and made her laugh even more. Jack felt much better hearing her laugh. After she regained her composure, he sighed and straightened himself.

"Home?" he offered.

She nodded. He was fine. They were fine. Now, back to reality. They started walking in the corridor in comfortable silence. Jack spoke quietly.

"You know, maybe you should bring Cassie to my place tonight."

"Oh no sir, I wouldn't want you to have to take care of her. You must be tired, I'll be fine handling her."

Jack cleared his throat, almost imperceptibly. He kept walking as he clarified his offer:

"I didn't say to drop her off, but to bring her. With you. You could stay at my house for the night."

Sam skipped a beat in her pace. She wasn't sure that spending the night at the Colonel's house was such a good idea, considering how vulnerable they both were. Needing comfort on base was one thing, but needing comfort at Jack's house, at night, was pretty dangerous.

"I...I'm not sure that's a good idea, sir. I mean, you must need your rest to heal well, and I wouldn't-"

"Carter." Jack said, with tiredness in his voice.

He turned, once arrived at the elevator. She looked at him.

"I'm not in the mood to care about the rules right now. Our friend just died. And it might kill me to say this, but I don't really want to be alone tonight...and frankly, I don't think you do either." He said softly.

Sam looked at her feet. What could she reply to that? It was true, she didn't want to be alone tonight, and being at Jack's house was exactly what she needed. She still tried to get out of it.

"I won't be alone, I'll be with Cassie." Her excuse sounded miserable, even to her ears.

"You know what I mean." Jack replied.

He looked at her intensely, telling her that tonight, he didn't care about the rules, didn't care about their rank. Tonight, he just needed her to be with him. She sighed, resigned.

"Okay."

They both looked at each other for a moment. When the elevator opened its doors, they got in and rode to the surface in comfortable silence. Tonight, there were no Colonel, no Major. Just two friends caring for each other, mourning the loss of their dear friend.

The end

Hope you enjoyed the story! Please Review :)


End file.
